Forever In My Heart
by LabRats89
Summary: Harry delivers his son and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all pull together to help protect this child as seventh year unfolds. Harry's journey is more complex now that he is training for final battle and trying to father and protect his son from Voldie.


**_A/N: Hey everyone! I have found so much new music that it's inspired me to write this story. I really believe you'll enjoy it. Voldemort HAS NOT been defeated yet, Dumbledore IS NOT dead, and Snape is STILL torn between good and evil. This is not based on rape or slash, sure it mentions it at the beginning but that's not what this story is about._**

**_My story is about a teenage father trying to raise his son in a world of peace away from all the violence and horror. Obviously the pairings here are Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. This will have inner and outer battles of feelings inside themselves. There will be close calls, there will be torture, there will be arguments and fallouts, there will be depression, there will be comedy, there will be love, and there will be good times – basically prepare yourself for a roller coaster of teenage angst, but teenage angst/tragedy/love/adventure in the wizarding world in which J.K. Rowling has so brilliantly created. The trio will be in their seventh year when the story starts out and yes Harry will still hunt for horcruxes but the final battle might not happen during seventh year but rather when the trio is a bit older and out of Hogwarts. Not sure yet though, but please read. I know you'll enjoy this! --Stacey--_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own Dylan Michael-James Potter and any other child created but that is it. No copyright infringement intended._

**Title: Forever In My Heart**

**Prologue – Dylan's Birth**

Ten months ago had been a living hell for Harry. Sixteen; kidnapped and raped by death eaters after returning to school from Christmas holiday only to be rescued by Snape – then to find himself waking up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Nine months had flown by so quickly and now Harry stared at the sleeping baby boy nestled against his chest, his small chest rising and lowering softly as he breathed. He was a father at seventeen, and his son's other parent remained unknown. Harry breathed in relief at that fact – he honestly did no want to know who the other father was. This baby was his and his only.

"Harry, dear, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are most anxious to see you and your son," Madam Pomfrey spoke above a whisper.

Harry smiled and nodded, his eyes never leaving his son's face.

"Do you have a name chosen for young Mr. Potter here?"

"Yeah I do. Dylan Michael-James Potter."

"That's very nice. I'll go fetch your friends now. You just rest and take it easy."

"Thank you," murmured the new father as the medi-witch retreated. "So Dylan, you get to meet your Godparents today, Ron and Hermione. They're wonderful people. And they're going to get married – I know it." Harry glanced at the door window and saw his fiancé's face. "Baby, you also get to meet your mother, Ginny Weasley. We'll get married in a few years time, but always consider her your _mommy_ and I will always be your _daddy_." Harry placed a kiss upon the silky newborn's forehead and whispered, "I love you, Dyllie."

As Harry looked up there stood his three best friends staring at him and the stirring infant.

"He's gorgeous, Harry," said Hermione staring at his son.

"He's a little angel," Ginny commented with tears.

"What'd you name him, mate?" asked Ron, a lone tear glistening in his eye.

"Dylan Michael-James Potter. Just call him _Dyllie_ for short."

Harry attempted to sit up in bed but grimaced and hissed in agony. His lower body was still in immense pain from his labour just a mere hour ago.

"Don't try to sit up, Harry, you'll hurt yourself," Ron said hastily, gently pushing Harry back down on the bed.

Noticing his son was fully awake now, he locked eyes with Ginny. "Ginny, we're still the same right? Nothing's changed since this incident… we're still engaged?"

"Of course we are," replied Ginny grasping Harry's free, clammy hand in hers.

"Then I must ask you this… I know our marriage won't happen for at least another two years, but would you do me the honour of becoming Dylan's mother? I want him to know a real family his whole life. I want him to have both a mother and a father."

"You needn't have to ask, sweetie. I assumed that position already."

Harry smiled and Ginny lent down and they kissed each other passionately on the lips.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione and began speaking, "Look I have a feeling you two will always be together no matter what happens. Either by marriage or constant contact and visitations, that does not matter - what matters is knowing that I can trust the two of you with my most treasured miracle. Will you be Dylan's Godparents and take him in and love him as one of your own for if something should happen to Ginny and me?"

"Of course we will, mate," Ron stated sincerely.

"Your child is our child," promised Hermione.

Harry smiled. "Now that that's all settled, how about you lot take turns holding little Dyllie here?" Harry said, carefully placing his son in Ginny's arms.

_**A/N: So what did you think of the prologue? Please let me know in your review. I will review all who review me. Also, updates will only be coming like once a week because of school being in session. Just thought I'd let you all know that now. **_

_**Thanks! --Stacey--**_


End file.
